Spice
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Es la cancion "Spice" de Kagamine Len. Narra la historia del Don Juan de la preparatoria, todas las chicas estan enamoradas de él, pero él esta interesado en una en especial. Y hara lo que sea por tenerla en sus brazos. Primer lemon de Vocaloid en español


Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece

"Spice" Cap1.- "El don Juan de la Preparatoria"

Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, en la preparatoria de Tokio me caracterizo por ser el más famoso y popular entre los hombres, y el más sexy y seductor entre las mujeres. Entrando a este tema, no hay ninguna, pero ninguna mujer a que no se pueda resistir a mis encantos, excepto una que se ha negado rotundamente a mi existencia y su nombre es Kagamine Rin, la más famosa y popular entre las mujeres, y la más sexy y seductora entre los hombres y yo…lamentablemente me incluyo a su lista de enamorados por ella…

Era primavera, una muy hermosa primavera… y que mejor que estar en las épocas del amor, ya que eran las fechas de San Valentín y yo ya sabía a quién le iban a llegar todos los chocolates de las chicas de esta preparatoria

Len estaba almorzando en la cafetería con sus amigos Kaito, Gackupo, Taito y Akaito. Y como eran fechas de San Valentín todas las chicas empezaron a acercarse a la mesa de "los chicos populares"

Abraza a Len por detrás- Dime osito rubiecito, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche bombón? –besa a Len en la mejilla-

-Miku, mi tesoro color esmeralda, pues no tengo nada interesante que hacer esta noche –sonríe levemente-

Toma a Len de su corbata y se lo acerca- Pues como no tienes nada interesante que hacer, ¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento esta noche para que tengamos una linda velada juntos? Estoy completamente solita

Empuja a Miku y luego se cuelga en el cuello de Len- No, mi Len chiquitito no puede estar con la bruja fea de la Miku, ¿Qué te parece mejor estar conmigo? También estaré solita para este día de San Valentín

Con su típica voz de niña sumisa- Oh… Len

Todos miran y evidentemente esa voz era de Yowane Haku. Estaba vestida con su mini falda de la preparatoria, su camisa semi abierta pero igual quedando descubierta por delante y su típica cola de cabello amarrado por una cinta

-Yo también quería invitarte a mi departamento, pero veo que ya tienes muchas invitaciones- se cubre su boca con una mano y se ruboriza- Y-Yo no quería estar solita para el día de San Valentín… quería estar con Len

Se saca a Meiko de encima y toma de sus manos a Haku- Mi pequeña rosa blanca, no podría dejarte solita para este día tan especial para los enamorados

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron todas las chicas muy furiosas, casi pareciera que le salieran llamas por sus ojos por la rabia que tenían en el momento- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser esta chiquilla sumisa la que tenga que estar con Len?! –rodean a Haku en un circulo de diámetro minúsculo-

Se acerca a Haku y empieza a calmar a las chicas furiosas- Ya chicas, no es necesario que se tengan que pelear por un desdichado como yo. Además, hay suficiente Len para cada una de ustedes para esta noche tan especial

-Oh Len… -suspiran todas las chicas-

Yo soy el rey de esta humilde preparatoria y todas las chicas son mis leales súbditas, y como yo soy un buen rey, cada vez que hagan algo que me complazca las recompensare a "mi estilo" –pensamiento de Len-

Mientras las chicas aun se hallaban en la quinta dimensión por los suspiros para el Don Juan de Len, llega Rin a la cafetería a bajarlas a todas de las nubes para que una vez más volvieran a tierra firme en donde pertenecían

Con un tono muy confiado y frio- El gran Len, el "Don Juan" como suelo yo escuchar en los pasillos de esta pocilga de preparatoria. ¿Cómo te atreves a tener que actuar de tal forma? –le frunce el seño y todos quedan en silencio-

Se le acerca- Mi pequeña Rin –la toma de la cintura- ¿Cuándo llegara el día en que te tengas que rendir ante mis brazos que siempre estarán dispuestos a acogerte?

Lo empuja- Yo no sería tan perdedora como para dejarme domar por un cretino pervertido como tu

La abraza- No es necesario que te tengas que hacer de rogar para que yo te tenga que amar Rin. Tu sabes que te amo como a todas las demás –le susurra en el oído- Pero a ti te amo más que a todas porque tú eres más bella

Lo abofetea- Aparte de ser un cretino, eres un maldito desubicado y mal educado –mara todas las chicas que estaban perplejitas por lo que ocurría- Y ustedes, ¡Malditas babosas! Dejen de idolatrar a este Don Juan de tercera –mira a Len bastante furiosa- Él no vale la pena

Descaradamente se sigue subiendo el ego- A pesar que tu digas que no valgo la pena, sabes perfectamente que tu eres la principal de todas ellas de las que se derrite por mi y ¡Admítelo y no seas cobarde!

-Eso quisieras bombón. Kaito, vámonos de aquí por favor, no me agrada este ambiente de babosos –llega Kaito a su lado y se van de la cafetería tomados de la mano-

-Rin… mi damisela indomable. Tiene que ser mía tarde o temprano o dejare de llamarme el tan anhelado Don Juan Kagamine Len!

Se le acerca Miku y lo abraza- Uh… mi cosita… ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esa bruta te pusiera una mano encima? –le acaricia su cara- Y mucho más cuando tu cara es tan bella y tan suave como el terciopelo

Se le acerca Meiko y se cuelga otra vez en el cuello de Len- Si esa maldita perra te vuelve a poner una mugrosa mano encima, te juro que yo misma la matare personalmente

Se le acerca Haku y mira a Len con ojos de cachorro- Etto Len, yo jamás en esta vida seria capas de golpearte ni mucho menos en levantarte una mano

-Ya chicas, ya estoy viendo gracias a ustedes mis hermosas bellezas. Además ustedes saben que siempre peleo con Rin por este tipo de situaciones –se aleja de las chicas y se acerca a sus amigos con su sonrisa ganadora-

-¡Len maricón! Siempre winner entre las chicas –le tira una bola de papel directo a la cabeza- Dejate aun que sea una para cada uno, maldito bastardo –le decia Taito entre risas-

-Taito Tiene razón, te dejas la mejor carne para ti solo Len. ¿Qué es lo que te ven? Para empezar, estas bien feo, desaliñado y un poco apestoso por lo transpirado que estas

Todos los de la mesa se reian y seguian añadiendo defectos fisicos y sicologicos de Len

-¡Ja! Dijeron los picados y envidiosos. En fin, el que sabe hacer la buena jugada del "Don Juan" la hace, y en mi caso. Como todos ya saben. La supe hacer muy bien. ¡¡Papi Len sabe!! Mis pequeños saltamontes aun tienen que aprender mucho para llegar a ser como el sabio Sensei Len

-Dadnos vuestras enseñandas maestro Len

Se rie- Ahora no puedo mis insignificantes renacuajos. Papi Len tiene que ir a descansar para las siguientes noches, ya que se me vienen unas arduas tareas que cumplir y satisfacer

Len toma su chaqueta del colegio, se la cuelga en la espalda y se va del resinto para poder descansar a los que se le avecinaba

Proximo Capitulo: "Las Actividades del Don Juan"

Nota de la autora: Len…eres un maldito pervertido xDD


End file.
